Jak & friends Dog Eat Dog
by JakSlyRatchetfan
Summary: Based on the NBC gamereality show Dog Eat Dog, Jak and the company compete for 25,000 Haven City Dollars. give it a try! 2nd story. Part Parody. MAY CONTAIN JAK 3 SPOILERS! I KNOW THERE'S ONE IN THERE FOR SURE! Rated for Adult Themes and Language
1. Player Profiles and intro

Author's Talk: This is based of the NBC game/reality show Dog Eat Dog. I will explain the rules as we get into it. By the way, I will be the one hosting this. If you want to watch Dog Eat Dog, you can see it on Game Show Network some weeknights at 9 or 10pm eastern time. Ready? Well, too bad, I'm starting anyway.

Intro theme: Shows clip of myself standing on a platform above a trampoline with numbers on it. "One of our 6 contestants from the Jak and Daxter saga will become a human dart!" Jumps onto trampoline, landing on the number 30

intro music and theme clip plays

Flashes to me on the Dog Eat Dog set

Myself: "Hello, and welcome to Dog Eat Dog, the show where survival counts, and weakness costs. I am your host, JakSlyRatchetfan. But you can call me by my first name, Rick. Our 6 contestants from the 'Jak and Daxter' saga will be competing for 25,000 havenbucks. The point of the game is to exploit your opponents' weaknesses. To give them a chance to find out what those are, we sent them to a grueling 24 hour training camp, where their running, driving, swimming, and brains where intensely put to the test. Let's Meet the team."

1:  
Name: Jak Mar

Birthplace: who the hell knows?

Current Location: Haven City

Age: 20

Occupation: Professional racer and Savior of the Universe.

Times Saved the Universe from complete and utter destruction: 3

cut to clip of Jak running through the assault course at camp, breezing through it (by "assault" I mean "obstacle")

"Everyone knows I am the strongest. Everyone knows I am a threat. And that may be a disadvantage."

2:  
Name: Keira

Birthplace: Sandover Village (Now called "Dead Town")

Current Location: Haven City

Age: 19

Occupation: Mechanic

Time Travels: 1

cut to clip of Keira talking with everyone about possible things that COULD happen on the show, including nudity.

"Wow, I've never been on a game show. This is so exciting. I just hope I don't have to strip"

3:  
Name: Torn

Birthplace: who want's to know?

Current Location: Haven City

Age: 27

Occupation: Krimzon Guard Leader

Tattoos: 19

cut to clip of Torn struggling on the climbing test at camp

"Alright, if I win, they better pay me in cash. NO CHECKS!!!"

4:  
Name: Daxter

Birthplace: Sandover Village

Current Location: Wherever Jak goes

Age: 19

Occupation: Professional smart-ass and annoying, talking rat

Zingers: too many to count

cut to clip of Daxter breezing up the climbing wall at camp, setting the best time

"Ok, Wha- What's that? WHAT THE HELL, IS IN THAT GOD DAMN BOTTOM RIGHT CORNER? Oh, ha ha. 'Professional smart-ass and annoying talking rat' How original. Oh, and I'm an ottsel, thank you very much."

5:  
Name: Ashelin

Birthplace: I'll have to get back to you on that one

Current Location: Haven City

Age: She wouldn't tell

Occupation: Head of Haven City.

cut to clip of Ashelin making a fool of herself at the trivia test at camp

Letters in her first name: What kind of stupid, fucking question is that?!!?

6:

Name: Ottsel Tess

Birthplace: Hmm...

Current Location: Haven City

Age: 18

Occupation: Well, she USED to be a bartender...

cut to clip of Jak opening broom closet after Keira spilled her water at breakfast, and finding Dax and Tess in there) ;-)

"Man, I was really embarrassed at camp... I was caught with Daxter in the Broom Closet" giggles

(NOTE: Tess really does get turned into an ottsel in Jak3. I won't say when, though.)

Author's Wrap: Well, there are the player's profiles. Game Begins next chapter. Ch. 2 Coming Soon!


	2. Round 1

Author's Talk: Enjoy the first round of the game.

Me: "Ok, contestants, here's how the game works. I will show you a challenge. Then you must vote for the person who you think is MOST likely to fail that challenge. The contestant with the most votes becomes the "Stray," and has to take on that challenge. If they fail, they are sent to the Dog Pound, that big red bench over there, points to bench at the side of the set" and has no more chance of winning the 25 grand. However, it they succeed, then they can take revenge by sending anyone who voted for them in their place. Understand?"

Everyone: "Yes!"

Me: "Ok, then let me show you our first challenge. It is called, "Treadmill Trivia." Here's how it works." Walks over to "The tank," or the pool. "You will be harnessed up and lifted onto that treadmill, which is hanging over our tank. I will then start the treadmill at level 1. Then I will ask you a trivia question. If you get it right, you will get a point. If you get it wrong, the treadmill will increase one level, with it getting faster every level. You must get 10 points before you fall off to win. Am I clear?"

Everyone: "Yes!"

Me: "Ok. One of you will have to stay on top, or fall right into our Dog Pound."

"It's time to choose the loser."

The players vote.

Me: "Jak, who did you vote for?"

Jak: "Ashelin"

Me: "Keira, who did you vote for?"

Keira: "Daxter"

Me: "Torn?"

Torn: "Daxter"

Me: "Daxter?"

Daxter: "Ashelin"

Me: "Ashelin?"

Ashelin: "Tess"

Me: "Tess?"

Tess: "Ashelin"

Me: "So, it's settled. Ashelin, you have the most votes. Jak, why did you vote for Ashelin?"

Jak: "Yesterday, she made a total jackass of herself when we did trivia."

Me: "Daxter?"

Daxter: "'Cause I felt like it."

"Tess?"

"Same as Jak."

Me: "Well, Ashelin, let's see how you do."

Ashelin and I walk over to the tank, and get her harnessed up and on the treadmill

Me: "Ready Ashelin?"

Ashelin gives me thumbs up

Me: "Le's start the treadmill. 1st question.

"What is 10.5 plus 10.6?"

She says 20.1. She is incorrect.

Total: 0 Level: 2

"From what animal is over 85 of our milk taken from?"

She says a Yakow. She is correct.

Total: 1 Level: 2

"How many days are in 7 years?"

She passes. The answer was 2555.

Total: 1 Level: 3

"Not counting 1001, what is the first 4-numbered palindrome?"

She passes. The correct answer was 1111.

She is starting to struggle with keeping up with the pace. Total: 1 Level: 4

"Name the three Blue guns in Jak 3."

She says Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, and Needle Rifle. It was Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, and Needle Laser.

She's really having some trouble. Total: 1 Level: 5

"What is the first name of the Sage of Green Eco?"

She pauses to think for a moment, forgetting the fact that she has to keep running. OOPS!!!

END CHALLENGE

Me: "Well, sorry. How was it?"

Ashelin: "I really wish that I didn't need to do a trivia challenge."

Me: "Well, you did, and you failed. So, sorry, but if you will, please take a walk over to the Dog Pound."

She gives Daxter the finger as she walks over to the Dog Pound.

SAFE: Jak DOG POUND: Ashelin

Keira

Torn

Daxter

Tess

Author's Wrap: Well, how'd you like it? Round 2 coming soon. Please R&R.


End file.
